ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Final Battle of the Far Future
The Final Battle of the Far Future is the Final Event that Sora and Xenonair Apparently Transwarp to the Far Future. Sora and their Galaxy Heroes follows to the Final battle against Xenonair, Once and For All. Story Information Locations *Future Earth (250 million Years → 5 billion years) *Ultimate Fate of the Universe Result Belligerents *The Galaxy Alliance of all Heroes **Heroic Alliance of Universe **The Republic of Robots **Freedom Fighters **Wreckers *Heroic Human Organizations **NEST **US Infantry *The Galaxy Empire of all Evil Commanders *Sora *Optimus Prime *Sailor Moon *Kallen Stadtfeld *Setsuna Seiei *Shinn Asuka *Lief *Hot Shot *Emil Castagnier *Commander Xenonair / Xenomorphous *Unicron Combatants The Heroic armies and Teams *Jetfire *Ultra Magnus *Galaxy Endymion *Tuxedo Mask *Donald Duck *Goofy *King Mickey Mouse *Cortana *Star Saber *Goliath *Demona *Shippo *Inuyasha *Jazz *Bumblebee *Skid-Z *Skids and Mudflap *Naruto *Miroku *Sango *Kohaku The Republic of Robots *Nu/V-13 *Alteisen *Jenny "XJ9" Wakeman *Wall-E *Afrodita-A *Mazinger Z The Heroic alliance of Universe *Captain Kirk *Dr. Leonard McCoy *Spock *Saavik *Captain Jean-Luc Picard *Data *T'pol *Sky Lynx *Sly Cooper *Inspector Carmelita Fox *Bentley *Murray *The Guru *Penelope *The Panda King *Dimitri *Cole MacGrath *Nathan Drake *Iron Man *Superman *Gandalf *Jak and Daxter *Ratchet, Clank and Captain Qwark *Lightning McQueen and Mater *Holly Shiftwell *Sailor Star fighter *Sailor Star Maker *Sailor Star Healer Wreckers *Impactor *Springer *Broadside *Sandstorm *Whirl *Rotorstorm *Topspin *Twin-Twist Freedom Fighters *Sailor Mini Moon *Sonic the Hedgehog *Sam Flynn *Tron *Terra *Ventus *Aqua *Ulysses *Neku and Shiki *Gumball and Darwin Heroine Alliance *Kairi *Arcee *Elita-1 *Chromia *Quorra *Lum Invader *Sailor Pluto *Sailor Neptune *Sailor Uranus *Sailor Saturn *Sailor Mars *Sailor Mercury *Sailor Jupiter *Sailor Venus Heroic Humans *Major Captain Lennox *Derek Venturi *Sargent Epps *Hardcore Eddie *Sam Witwicky *Mikaela Banes *Carly Brooks-Spencer *Wendy Christensen *Indiana Jones *Ray Ferrier *Jackson Curtis *Dr. Adrian Helmsley *Captain Steve Hiller *Seymour Simmons *General Morshower Strength Autobot Infantry *1,000,000 Autotroopers *1,000,000 Autobot Warriors *1,000,000 Autobot Heavy Fighters *1,000,000 Autobot Artillery Specialists *500,000 Autobot Guardian Robots *2,000,000 Autobot Heavy Soldiers *1,000,000 Autobot Heavy Commandos *1,000,000 Protectobot Scouts *1,000,000 Aerialbot Soldiers *1,000,000 Aerialbot Heavy Fighters Heroic Mecha and Robot Units *1,000,000 Mecha Warriors *1,000,000 Light Aerial Mecha Troopers *1,000,000 Heroic Mecha Troopers *1,000,000 Heroic Mecha Commandos *6,000,000 Knightpolices Heroic Military Infantry *1,300,000 Army Rangers *1,300,000 Navy Seals *300,000 NEST Soldiers *300,000 NEST Vanguards Decepticon Infantry *1,000,000 Air Warriors *1,000,000 Air Enforcers *1,000,000 Air Fighters *1,000,000 Decepticon Defenders *1,000,000 Heavy Soldiers *1,500,000 Heavy Commandos *3,000,000 Sweeps *300,000 Decepticon Omega Sentinels *10,000 Decepticon Orbital Assault Carriers *50 Decepticon Motherships Evil Robots and Mechas *130 Omnidroids *122 Robo Walkers *100 Battle Android Troopers *300 Daleks *100 Xenoborgs *100 Evil Robot Drones Evil Aliens *65 Alien Hunters *65 Alien Soldiers *10 Acklays *20 Xenomorphs Metarex Infantry *1,000 Metarex Troopers *1,000 Metarex Armored Warriors *1,000 Metarex Battleships Casualites and Loses Characters Heroic Commanders Sora Final Form.png|Heroic Supreme Leader Sora 180px-Eternal sailor moon.jpg|Commander Sailor Moon Images 56.jpg|Galaxy Commander Kallen Stadtfeld Optimus Prime.jpg|Commander Optimus Prime Soldier Hot Shot axelzooka.jpg|Soldier Hot Shot Lief.jpg|Super Commander Lief 770px-Setsuna 2314.png|Great Commander Setsuna Seiei Shinn.jpg|Ultra Commander Shinn Asuka EmilTitle.png|Strato Commander Emil Castagnier Heroic Armies File:Jetfire.jpg|Army Commander Jetfire Ultramagnusg1.jpg|City Commander Ultra Magnus 275px-G1Galaxy Shuttle boxart.jpg|Galaxy Endymion 240px-Starsaber-victory.jpg|Space Leader Star Saber Tuxedo Mask.jpg|Tuxedo Mask Riku 2.jpg|Riku Mickey Mouse.jpg|Wielder Mickey Mouse Kingdomhearts2donald 2.jpg|Donald Duck Kingdomhearts2goofy 2.jpg|Goofy 300px-Revenge of the Fallen Sideswipe.jpg|Sideswipe File:Kohaku.jpg|Kohaku 337px-Inuyash-Sango 1024.jpg|Sango Miroku-void.jpg|Miroku Goliath.jpg|Gargoyle Master Goliath Demona.gif|Demona Clipbronx.gif|Bronx Naruto-uzumaki-1.jpg|Naruto Uzumaki 300px-Brainstormg1.jpg|Aerial Warrior Brainstorm Autobot Republic of Robots Nu.jpg|Cyborg Chancellor Nu/V-13 Phoenix.jpg|Phoenix-14 Lambda.jpg|Lambda-11 Autobot Alliance of Universe 250px-JamesTKirk.jpg|Alliance Captain James T. Kirk 250px-LeonardMcCoy.jpg|Alliance Commander Leonard McCoy SpockVulcan.jpg|Vulcan Starfleet Master Spock 292px-TPol2154.jpg|Alliance Officer T'Pol 292px-Saavik TWoK.jpg|Saavik Nathan Drake.jpeg|Adventurer Nathan Drake Cole-mcgrath.jpg|Cole McGrath 37349 Sly2.jpg|Alliance Master Thief Sly Cooper 19657 Carmelita Fox Sly 3.jpg|Alliance Inspector Carmelita Fox Webworld Sky Lynx.jpg|Lieutenant Commander Sky Lynx Fightorflee Rodimus explosion.jpg|Rodimus Prime Ratchet y Clank.jpg|Ratchet and Clank Jak and Daxter 3.jpg|Jak and Daxter 42109-nick fury.jpg|Nick Fury Iron Man.ha.jpg|Technology Hero Iron Man Captain America.jpg|Captain America Gandalf 2.jpg|Gandalf Superman.jpeg|Superman File:Images 32.jpg|Sailor Star Fighter, Star Maker, and Star Healer Galactic Freedom Fighters File:Sailorchibimoon001.jpg|Freedom Fighter Commander Sailor Chibi Moon Terra.jpg|Terra Ventus.jpg|Ventus Aqua.png|Aqua Tron-Legacy-GH-Sam-Flynn-Wide-560x283.jpg|Sam Flynn KH-Tron.jpg|Tron Sonic.jpg|Speedbraker Sonic File:50281 8442519735 2369525 n.jpg|Ulysses Princesses of Heart / The Princesses Alliance 337px-KH2 Kairi.jpg|Princesses of Heart Commander Kairi Sailor Merkur 01.jpg|Sailor Mercury Sailor Mars 01.jpg|Sailor Mars Sailor Jupter 01.jpg|Sailor Jupiter Sailor Venus 01.jpg|Sailor Venus Pluto.jpg|Sailor Pluto Neptune.jpg|Sailor Neptune Images 7.jpg|Sailor Uranus Saturn 3.jpg|Sailor Saturn Olivia-wilde-in-tron-legacy-as-quorra oPt.jpg|Quorra Arcee.jpg|Arcee 180px-MCA-ElitaOne.jpg|Princess Elita-1 Autobot Drone Units File:Autobots Drone.jpg|Autobot Drones File:WFCDS Autobot artillery specialist.jpg|Autobot Artillery Specialists File:400px-Alliance2 LM1 Landmines.jpg|Autobot Fighters File:Springer concept art (ROTF).jpg|Autobot Warriors 300px-Guardianrobotminicomic.jpg|Autobot Guardian Robots 250px-WFC Autobot Heavy Soldier.jpg|Autobot Heavy Soldiers Protectobot Scout.jpg|Protectobot Scouts 300px-TransformersROTFGame ProtectobotSniper.jpg|Protectobot Snipers 369px-Tf2009 aerialbotscout2.jpg|Aerialbot Soldiers Heroic Mecha Robots File:Mecha Robot.jpg|Mecha Soldiers RGC-80.gif|Heroic Mecha Vanguards File:Sutherland.jpg|Heroic Mecha Fighters File:175px-Vincent Ward.jpg|Heroic Mecha Troopers Heroic Humans Derek Venturi.jpg|Human Hero Leader Derek Venturi William Lennox.jpg|Major Colonel Lennox 679526-eddie large.jpg|Eddie Valiant DOTM Eddie aims rocket launcher.jpg|Hardcore Eddie File:Images 129.jpg|Ray Ferrier File:Images 05.jpg|Jackson Curtis File:Images 130.jpg|Captain Steve Hiller Indiana-jones.jpg|Heroic Raider Indiana Jones File:800px-ROTF mental meltdown.jpg|Sam Witwicky File:640px-Movie Mikaela Prime's hand.jpg|Mikaela Banes Rotf t2 simmonsclassified.jpg|Seymour Simmons Heroic Military Units File:MIL US Army Rangers in Iraq lg.jpg|US Army Rangers Heroic Gods File:481px-WarWithinPrimus.jpg|Heroic God Supreme Ruler Primus File:Obi wan kenobi 1.jpg|Heroic God Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi File:Odin 02.jpg|Odin File:Serenity.jpg|Queen Serenity File:523px-Jesus-Christ-from-Hagia-Sophia.jpg|Heroic God Messiah Jesus Christ File:UltraTrion.jpg|Ultra Christ Spirit Dream Eaters Wonder Meow.png|Meow Wow File:Bat Bat.png|Komory Bat Yoggy Ram (Spirit) KH3D.png|Yoggy Ram Majik Lapin (Spirit) KH3D.png|Majik Lapin Evil Commanders TripodZarak.png|Decepticon Supreme Leader Tripod Zarak Evil Gods Unicron (Final Form).jpg|Evil God Universal Supreme Ruler Unicron Enemies Evil Alien Units Aliens5.jpg|Alien Hunters Alien Independence Day.png|Alien Soldiers Xenomorph.jpg|Xenomorphs Decepticon Drone Units Decepticon Drone.jpg|Decepticon Drones WFCDS Decepticon defender.jpg|Decepticon Defenders AirWarriors MTMtE.jpg|Decepticon Air Warriors Barricade.jpg|Decepticon Heavy Commandos JetSniper-render.png|Decepticon Jet Snipers 250px-Darkguardian.jpg|Decepticon Dark Guardian Robots Evil Robots and Mechas Evil Machines File:Aerostats.jpg|Aerostats File:Omnidroid_10000.jpg|Omnidroids Robot 2.jpg|T7-T Spiders Robot 6.jpg|Drone Flyers Evil Robots File:120px-Scoutbot.jpg|Scoutbots File:Dronebot.jpg|Drone Bots File:Hoverbot.png|Hoverbots File:Mega_bot.jpg|Megabots File:Spherebot.jpg|Spherebots File:269294661_85179973d2.jpg|Cylons File:Rise of the cybermen.jpg|Cybermen File:Daleks.jpg|Daleks Images 04.jpg|Terminators File:Robot 5.jpg|Robot Troopers Metarex Enemies Metarex Trooper.jpg|Metarex Troopers Quotes Trivia Category:Galaxy Star Super Miracle Night Category:Epic Battle Category:Prophecy